Inside
by choupiii63
Summary: La guerre entre les sorciers fait rage. Les étudiants de Poudlard se retrouve perdus dans un monde qu'il ne comprenne pas assez. Hermione Granger se trouve particulièrement affectée par ses évènements, tout comme Drago Malefoy dans le camps adverse. C'est le seul point commun qu'ils partagent, leur volonté de s'échapper de ce monde trop compliqué.
1. Prologue : Her

**Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent **

**à JK Rowling. Le reste m'appartient hormis quelques phrases empruntées**

**au tome 7 d'Harry Potter.**

* * *

Une jeune fille s'éloignait d'une salle, d'où provenait une musique bruyante, en titubant, un verre à la main. Devant la salle, d'aspect miteux, se trouvaient quelques groupes de jeunes sorciers qui semblaient eux aussi plutôt éméchés. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait ici. En fait, elle ne s'en souvenait pas, elle n'arrivait pas à se le rappeler. Elle s'arrêta enfin et se laissant tomber à genoux dans l'herbe, renversant la moitié de son verre par terre. Elle ne sentait pas l'alcool couler sur sa main et qui commençait à sécher, formant une pellicule poisseuse sur sa peau. Elle posa son verre à côté d'elle et se tortilla pour finalement réussir à s'asseoir. Sa tête roula sur ses épaules ; elle n'arrivait pas à la maintenir droite. Elle était fatiguée. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière. Elle souriait, la soirée se passait bien. Tout au long de la fête, elle n'avait pas été consciente de grand-chose, pas même des regards des garçons qui glissaient sur elle. Elle était tellement habituée à être ignorée, éclipsée par des filles plus séduisantes qu'elle. Mais ce soir, elle était une étoile, une étoile modeste. Ses mouvements étaient inconsciemment lascifs.

Elle roula sur elle-même, se redressa sur ses bras et se rassit. Elle regarda en direction de la salle et constata que certains garçons s'étaient rapprochés d'elle. Elle ne pouvait rien identifier. Elle saisit son verre et le vida d'un trait. Elle ne pouvait plus sentir la brûlure de l'alcool ; elle en avait trop bu. Elle tenta ensuite maladroitement de se relever, mais ses jambes étaient trop faibles. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réessayer, une main se tendit devant elle. Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard acier d'un jeune sorcier qu'elle trouva immédiatement séduisant. Elle prit sa main et se sentit soulevée du sol. Sans la lâcher, le jeune homme la conduisit à l'intérieur.

Quand ils ouvrirent la porte, la musique résonna dans son esprit. Une centaine de sorciers et sorcières se déhanchaient furieusement. Ils se fondirent dans la foule. Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la piste, lui tourna le dos et commença à danser. Tous les regards étaient focalisés sur elle, mais elle n'en avait pas conscience. Elle dansait, tout simplement, libre. Elle n'était pas consciente des regards lubriques posés sur elle. Elle n'avait plus conscience de rien. Tout ce sur quoi elle parvenait à se focaliser, c'était le corps du jeune homme avec qui elle dansait et ses mains sur son corps. Il les avait d'abord posées sur ses hanches, savourant les mouvements sensuels qu'elle exécutait, puis il les avait déplacées sur son ventre afin de la plaquer contre lui. Profitant de cette promiscuité, il avait enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa cavalière, effleurant sa peau de ses lèvres, chatouillant son oreille du bout du nez. Il sentit le pouls de la jeune fille s'accélérer et le mouvement de ses hanches se fit plus suggestif. Leurs corps, déjà brûlants, s'enflammèrent.

N'y tenant plus, il la retourna brusquement, la forçant à lui faire face. Il la saisit par la taille et la pressa à nouveau contre lui. Elle noua ses mains autour du cou du jeune homme et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle se sentait tellement belle dans ces yeux bleu gris. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Elle avait toujours assisté à ce genre de regard, mais jamais dispensé à elle-même. C'était tellement enivrant, bien plus que tout l'alcool qu'elle avait pu boire pendant la soirée. Elle bougeait lascivement ses hanches, savourant la sensation de des mains puissantes posées sur elle. Inconsciemment, elle mordillait ses lèvres en lançant un regard ardent. Elle ne savait pas où elle trouva l'audace de faire ce qu'elle fit, mais elle s'en moquait et elle planta ses lèvres sur celles de son cavalier.

Les mains de celui-ci descendirent sur ses fesses et une vague de désir les submergea. Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ils étaient dehors, mais ce n'était pas le même côté qu'un instant auparavant. Ici, il n'y avait qu'eux. Elle glissa ses mains dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Ils s'embrassaient furieusement ; il n'y avait aucune tendresse dans cette étreinte, ils étaient animés par un désir primitif et bestial, amplifié par les effets de l'alcool. Ils rompirent leur baiser, à bout de souffle. Pour la première fois cette nuit, elle était consciente de quelque chose : son désir. Et désormais, c'était la seule chose que son esprit, embrumé par l'alcool, était capable de ressentir. Elle nota brièvement en lui quelque chose qui réveillait une sorte de souvenir dans son cerveau, sans être capable de l'analyser et la pénombre qui régnait dans la salle n'avait pu l'aider à dénoter ce petit quelque chose. Cette pensée s'envola rapidement. Elle se concentra sur son désir et elle se demanda s'il ressentait le même au fond de lui. Il la plaqua doucement contre le mur froid. Les mains du jeune homme glissaient sur les cuisses de la sorcière, remontant ainsi la courte robe. Elle glissa ses doigts sur son torse et remonta jusqu'à son cou et elle l'embrassa. Il passa ses mains sous ses fesses et la souleva comme si elle ne pesait rien. Comprenant l'incitation, la jeune fille enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Du bout des doigts, il caressa délicatement sa peau jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Leur respiration se fit plus bruyante. Les lèvres du jeune homme s'éloignèrent des siennes pour suivre la courbe de sa mâchoire et descendirent dans son cou. Elle haletait alors qu'elle le sentait mordiller sa peau de toutes parts et descendre de plus en plus bas. Impatient, il repoussa les bretelles de la robe et la descendit, laissant ainsi voir le soutien-gorge de la jeune fille dont il se débarrassa rapidement. A son tour, elle le fit retirer sa chemise, la déchirant à moitié. Elle couvrit son torse de baisers, de morsures, de caresses et de griffures. Elle ne réfléchissait pas à ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Le jeune homme reprit vite le contrôle de la situation et emprisonna ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Il fit glisser son autre main sur sa poitrine qu'il caressa rudement, provocant des frissons à la jeune fille, avant de descendre doucement vers son bas-ventre. La jeune fille commença à gémir doucement alors qu'elle sentait le jeune homme glisser sa main sous son sous-vêtement. Des vagues de chaleurs parcouraient son corps et sa respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée quand tout à coup, il arrêta son geste, tendant l'oreille vers la salle. Des bruits de sortilèges et des cris apeurés se faisaient entendre. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le toit du bâtiment et jura. Il fit lâcher prise à la jeune fille et chercha sa chemise des yeux. Il la trouva et, dessus, se trouvait le soutien-gorge qu'il avait enlevé à sa conquête. Il enfila son vêtement, dont il ne put fermer que deux boutons, les autres étant cassés, et se tourna vers la jeune fille. Elle semblait complètement perdue et effrayée. La magie du moment c'était envolée si soudainement qu'elle ne savait plus où elle se trouvait. Il l'aida à remettre sa robe et sortit sa baguette :

« Impero ! Tu vas rentrer chez toi et tu vas te mettre au lit. »

Il baissa sa baguette et agrippa son bras avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous nous reverrons. Je finis toujours ce que j'ai commencé. »

Sous l'influence du sortilège, elle regagna sa maison d'un pas mécanique et se mit au lit sans se changer.


	2. Prologue : Him

**Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent **

**à JK Rowling. Le reste appartient à Lauriane, ma bêta****.**

* * *

Le jeune homme, accoudé au bar, faisait tourner entre ses doigts le verre d'alcool qu'il sirotait distraitement. Indifférent aux basses assourdissantes, il laissait planer son regard sur l'intérieur du hangar.

Il était plein de jeunes sorciers qui se déhanchaient au rythme de la musique. Il en connaissait la plupart, c'était certain, puisque la fête rassemblait principalement des élèves de Poudlard, son école, mais dans l'état dans lequel l'avait mis le whisky Pur Feu, tous les visages lui étaient devenus anonymes. Il termina sa pinte d'un trait, et, passant une main dans ses cheveux, réalisa qu'il transpirait. Aussi, se frayant avec assurance un chemin à travers la foule, il finit par sortir prendre l'air.

Dehors, le silence artificiel créé par un sortilège pour que la fête reste discrète le frappa. Le square sur lequel donnait l'entrée principale de l'entrepôt était on ne peut plus glauque. Quelques groupes, par-ci par-là, certains en train de fumer, et des couples, qui profitaient du semblant d'intimité offert par la pénombre. Il inspira profondément afin de s'éclaircir les idées, mais son attention fut attirée par une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains, ramenés en arrière dans un chignon dont plusieurs mèches éparses s'échappaient. Un fin sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme ; certes, il était là par obligation, mais rien ne lui interdisait de joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Il s'approcha donc d'elle en silence, d'une démarche presque féline que même les quelques litres d'alcool qu'il avait bu n'affectaient pas. Alors qu'elle tentait maladroitement de se relever, il lui offrit une main secourable. Il la souleva sans effort et l'entraîna à nouveau à l'intérieur, pris d'une soudaine envie de la sentir danser contre lui.

Jouant du coude, ils se firent une place au milieu des jeunes gens éméchés. Elle-même ne semblait plus vraiment en pleine possession de ses moyens. Sans attendre cependant, elle colla son dos contre son torse et commença à onduler de façon sensuelle. Une lueur nouvelle dans le regard, il laissa ses mains se balader sur son corps, accentuant leur proximité. Il chatouillait son cou de baisers, puis, n'y tenant plus, il la retourna avec fermeté et la tira à nouveau contre lui. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent alors que son excitation culminait. Savourant l'instant, il planta son regard acier dans celui, couleur noisette, de sa conquête. A cet instant, une réalité tenta de faire surface dans sa conscience, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, tout à l'intensité du moment. Le contact visuel devint ardent et il fondit avidement sur ses lèvres, laissant ses mains glisser sur son postérieur. La flamme de son désir devint feu, et dans un PLOP sonore qui passa pourtant inaperçu, leurs silhouettes enlacées disparurent.

Il y avait une sortie de secours condamnée derrière le hangar, celle-ci donnait sur une ruelle sombre et fort peu engageante – l'un des boyaux de l'Allée des Embrumes. À une heure aussi avancée de la nuit, elle était déserte. C'était là qu'avaient transplané les deux jeunes. Il la plaqua sans ménagement contre le mur, laissant son désir agir pour lui. À aucun moment il ne se demanda si elle était vraiment consentante, et pour tout dire, il s'en fichait.

Glissant ses mains agiles sous la courte robe noire de la jeune femme (qui mettait d'ailleurs ses formes harmonieuses en valeur), il l'incita d'une pression à enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Dans une lignée de baisers et de petites morsures, il descendit le long de son cou et de sa clavicule, déclenchant ses frissons. D'un geste assuré, il fit tomber les bretelles de sa robe, et la fit descendre jusqu'à sa taille avant de dégrafer son soutien-gorge et de s'en débarrasser. A son tour, elle entreprit de le déshabiller, faisant sauter la moitié des boutons de sa chemise dans une pulsion quasi-animale. Cela lui tira un sourire un brin masochiste et, alors que les ongles de la jeune femme s'enfonçaient dans la peau de son torse, il ferma les yeux dans un grognement de plaisir. Rapidement cependant, son instinct de domination reprit le dessus et il bloqua les deux poignets de sa proie au-dessus de sa tête, la laissant impuissante. Lentement, afin d'attiser son excitation, il caressa ses épaules, sa poitrine, son ventre, puis son bas-ventre. Ses gémissements devenaient de plus en plus bruyants, et les choses étaient sur le point de devenir intéressantes lorsqu'il se stoppa net.

Un bruit, à l'intérieur, l'avait alerté. C'était le signal qu'il attendait. Le devoir l'appelait. Il ramassa sa chemise avec empressement, l'enfila sans prendre la peine de la reboutonner, et, devant l'air complètement ahuri de celle qui aurait dû être sa distraction de la soirée, il l'aida à remettre sa robe.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Quidditch World Cup », il avait tiré sa baguette, fait exploser la serrure de la sortie de secours et se tournait déjà vers la jeune femme.

« Impero, prononça-t-il. Tu vas rentrer immédiatement chez toi, vite, te mettre au lit et dormir. »

Sans surprise, elle ne répondit rien, hocha la tête et se contenta de suivre les ordres que lui imposait le sortilège, s'en allant d'un pas rapide et mécanique. Il la regarda s'éloigner un instant avant de secouer la tête pour la chasser de son esprit. Il était temps de se mettre au travail.

Il entra dans le hangar baguette en main, prêt à parer un sort ou à attaquer quiconque se mettrait en travers de son chemin. Mais les réjouissances étaient déjà presque terminées. Il fit taire la part de lui qui se réjouissait de ne pas avoir eu à faire le sale boulot avant de rejoindre les trois autres Mangemorts qui étaient sur le coup, affichant une moue à la fois dégoutée et méprisante. La mission que leur avait confiée le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été claire : éliminer les Sangs de Bourbe. Au vue des corps inertes qui jonchaient le sol, elle avait été effectuée de façon rapide et efficace.

Les trois silhouettes étaient vêtues de la longue cape noire caractéristique de leur situation, et à son approche, ils quittèrent les masques blanchâtres qui cachaient leurs visages. Rodolphus Lestrange, Macnair et Théodore Nott. Ce dernier eut un rictus pervers en avisant la chemise déchirée du jeune homme ainsi que son torse blanc, sur lequel ressortaient les marques de griffure.

« Je vois que tu as bien profité de ta soirée de surveillance, ne put-il s'empêcher de souligner. »

Le jeune homme ne prit pas la peine de répondre, lui accordant à peine un regard. Au lieu de cela, il se tourna vers un couple de survivants. Ils ne faisaient visiblement pas partie des chanceux qui étaient parvenus à s'échapper. Il écarta d'une main une mèche de ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc qui lui tombait dans les yeux, alors que de l'autre, il levait sa baguette magique. Deux Sortilèges Impardonnables plus tard, leurs corps s'affaissèrent dans une dernière étreinte désespérée. Il baissa son bras, le visage inexpressif, puis un sourire de satisfaction, dur, étira ses lèvres. Il avait rempli sa part du contrat. Et il y aurait une place de libre à son cours de potion, cette année.

« Alors Drago, l'interpella encore Nott. Elle était comment? »

Il ne se retourna pas. Un fin sourire malsain s'étala sur son visage.

« Parfaite, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle, comme pour lui-même. Mais je n'en ai pas fini avec elle, pas encore… Et je fini toujours ce que j'ai commencé. »

Le regard lointain, il pointa sa courte baguette en bois d'aubépine vers le haut plafond de l'endroit. Il chuchota une formule et la Marque des Ténèbres s'échappa de sa baguette pour aller serpenter dans les airs. Les autres s'éloignaient déjà vers le square, mais Drago Malefoy prit un instant pour retourner à l'endroit où, moins de cinq minutes plus tôt, il avait été sur le point de faire l'amour à une belle inconnue. Une tâche noire à ses pieds attira son regard. Amusé, il se baissa pour ramasser le soutien-gorge en dentelle qu'il lui avait retiré. Après une seconde d'hésitation, il le fourra rapidement dans sa poche et disparut dans un nouveau PLOP.


	3. Chapiter 1 : Her

**Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent **

**à JK Rowling. Le reste m'appartient hormis quelques phrases empruntées**

**au tome 7 d'Harry Potter.**

* * *

Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les volets de la chambre d'Hermione Granger. Petit à petit, ils gagnaient du terrain sur le visage serein de la jeune fille endormie. Quand ils parvinrent à ses paupières closes, la sorcière fronça les sourcils, dérangée par cette lumière intrusive. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle se retourna dans son lit, l'esprit encore embrumé. Après avoir passé quelques minutes à se prélasser, Hermione se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Elle contempla son radioréveil un instant. Il indiquait trois heures de l'après-midi. Elle se redressa, intriguée d'avoir dormi si tard, et une violente migraine se manifesta soudainement. Elle se rallongea et tenta d'analyser les origines possibles de cette migraine.

D'habitude, ses maux de tête se manifestaient le soir, quand elle avait passé une dure journée. Elle essaya alors de se remémorer sa soirée de la veille et réalisa avec effarement qu'elle en était incapable. Toute pragmatique qu'elle était, elle décida qu'il n'y avait pas à paniquer dans l'immédiat. Elle décida donc de se lever afin d'aller prendre une bonne douche. Mais en se mettant debout, elle s'aperçu avec horreur qu'elle portait une petite robe noire sous laquelle elle ne portait qu'une culotte. Elle n'était habituée à oublier de mettre des sous-vêtements.

Encore une fois, elle refusa de céder à la vague de panique qui menaçait de la submerger. Elle se sentait vraiment mal : sa migraine ne diminuait pas et elle était nauséeuse. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et ôta les vêtements qui lui restaient. Sans jeter un coup d'œil au miroir, elle entra dans la cabine de douche. L'eau, brûlante, qui coulait sur son corps la fit soupirer d'aise. La vapeur d'eau fini peu à peu de réveiller son esprit embrouillé et elle ressentit la douleur au niveau de son cœur qui ne l'avait pas quittée depuis la mort de ses parents, deux semaines plus tôt. Ils n'étaient jamais arrivés à la voie 9 ¾ pour la récupérer à l'arrivée du Poudlard Express et des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix lui avait appris plus tard la triste nouvelle : ils avaient été assassinés par un groupe de Mangemorts en faction près de la gare. Les deux semaines qui avaient suivi le meurtre, Hermione s'était cloîtrée dans sa maison, refusant la protection de l'Ordre du Phénix et la présence de ses amis. Depuis le début des vacances, elle restait prostrée chez elle, se nourrissant à peine, ignorant toutes les visites, recluse. Elle était dévastée par le chagrin, mais aucune larme n'avait réussi à couler. Elle restait simplement dans son lit, roulée en boule la journée et une partie de la nuit.

Mais la veille, en milieu d'après-midi, elle avait reçu un hibou de Ginny. Elle avait vaguement parcouru la lettre, où son amie lui conseillait vivement, pour « la sortir de sa grotte », d'aller à une fête magique dans un entrepôt derrière l'Allée des Embrumes. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Hermione avait décidé de s'y rendre. Le soir venu, elle avait revêtu sa petite robe noire et avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon négligé. Elle avait volontairement laissé sa baguette chez elle, ne voulant pas s'encombrer. Elle avait transplané sur place et avait presque immédiatement commencé à boire.

Elle coupa le robinet d'eau et sortit de la douche. Elle prit une serviette et s'approcha du miroir. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire après son quatrième verre ? Comment était-elle rentrée chez elle ? Où était passé son soutien-gorge ? Elle essuya la buée sur le miroir et eu un cri d'horreur. Son cou était parsemé de petites marques rouges : des morsures. D'une main tremblante, elle repoussa un pan de sa serviette et pu constater que ces marques s'étendaient plus bas encore, jusqu'à la peau fine de sa poitrine. Elle se mit soudain à trembler de tous ses membres avant que des larmes ne jaillissent de ses yeux en un flot continu. De violents sanglots secouaient son corps amaigri par son jeun partiel. Comment avait-elle obtenu de telles marques ? Elle avait une idée sur la question, mais elle refusait de l'admettre. Sanglotant toujours, elle enfila un peignoir et descendit dans le salon, plongé dans la pénombre. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée chez elle, elle avait laissé tous les stores et volets fermés. Elle avait choisi de se réfugier dans le salon car toutes les pièces à l'étage étaient équipées d'un miroir. Elle se roula donc en boule au milieu du sofa, pleurant sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Petit à petit, des fragments de souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Des regards indécents posés sur elle. Elle-même dansant de façon très suggestive contre un jeune homme. Puis plus rien. Juste une phrase vaguement murmurée qu'elle avait saisi « Je finis toujours ce que j'ai commencé. ».

Ce n'était pas tant ce qu'elle avait pu faire qui la mettait dans cet état, mais plutôt le fait de ne pas être en mesure de s'en souvenir. Il lui était déjà arrivé de boire de l'alcool mais jamais au point d'oublier des heures entières d'une nuit. Et cela l'effrayait vraiment. De plus, il lui fallait peu de chose pour la faire exploser depuis la mort de ses parents. Elle allait désormais pouvoir faire son deuil, en commençant par évacuer tout le chagrin qui la rongeait intérieurement.

Elle passa un long moment sur le canapé, sans avoir une idée précise du temps qui s'était écoulé, quand on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Interdite, elle s'immobilisa, reniflant bruyamment. Qui pouvait avoir l'idée de lui rendre visite ? On toqua à nouveau et Hermione se leva. Elle essuya vivement ses larmes, consciente que son hôte se rendrait bien compte qu'elle avait pleuré et alla ouvrir la porte. Ginny se tenait sur le seuil.

« Hermione ! T'en as mis du temps pour ouvrir, tu m'avais oubliée ?

-Ou-ou-b-b-bli-ée, balbutia-t-elle. M-mais que fais-tu ici ?

-Je t'avais prévenue que je venais. Tu n'as pas reçu ma lettre hier ?

-Je… euh si. Mais je ne l'ai pas entièrement lue. Entre. »

Ginny pénétra dans le salon, plissant les yeux pour y voir mieux et se dirigea tout droit vers la cuisine. Hermione entendit des bruits de vaisselle et, avant qu'Hermione n'ait eu le temps d'aller voir ce que faisait Ginny, celle-ci sortit de la pièce, portant un lourd plateau qu'elle se pressa de déposer sur la table basse du salon.

« Bon, viens ici. Maman avait raison, tu as besoin de te remplumer. Excuse-moi mais tu as une sale tête. Tu as pleuré, non ? »

Hermione resta silencieuse devant la verve de son amie. Sa dernière question lui remémora les vagues souvenirs qu'elle avait de sa soirée de la veille et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Oh ! Ginny… »

Hermione tomba dans les bras de son amie, déversant ses larmes sur son épaule. Elles restèrent un long moment ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Hermione se calme un peu.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Hermione ? Prends un peu de thé, ça va t'aider à te détendre un peu. »

Elle prit la tasse que lui tendait Ginny et avala une gorgée de thé. Le liquide chaud et sucré lui fit effectivement du bien. Voyant que Ginny attendait qu'elle lui fournisse des réponses, elle se pressa de boire la moitié de sa tasse de thé avant d'entamer son récit. Elle commença par lui dire ce qu'elle avait fait depuis la fin des cours. Quand elle arriva aux évènements de la veille, l'émotion brisa sa voix et elle dû faire une pause avant de reprendre son récit. Patiente, Ginny ne pipa mot avant que son amie ait terminé.

« Ecoute-moi bien, Hermione… Je ne pense pas que tu ais fait une grosse bêtise, hier soir. Tu étais saoule, oui, mais je te connais et tu n'as pas pu coucher avec ce garçon.

-Pourtant, dans les souvenirs que j'ai de la soirée, j'en avais vraiment envie.

-Oui, mais si tu avais… eu un rapport sexuel avec un garçon que tu ne connais pas, ce qui n'est pas quelque chose de terrible, tu t'en souviendrais un minimum. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que tu oublierais.

-Mais j'ai…

-La seule erreur, c'est moi qui l'ai commise. Je n'aurais jamais dû respecter ta décision et rester avec toi. Et surtout, je n'aurais pas dû te laisser y aller seule à cette fête. Il y a eu une descente de Mangemorts et tu aurais pu te faire tuer. La Gazette en parlait ce matin, mais heureusement tu n'étais pas sur la liste des morts. J'ai eu la trouille de ma vie quand j'ai vu la une. »

Ce genre d'article était devenu si courant dans la presse qu'on en parlait désormais sans pudeur.

« Maintenant, tu arrêtes de penser à cette soirée comme un acte horrible. Tu n'as absolument rien fait de mal. »

Hermione resta silencieuse, repensant à son dernier souvenir « Je finis toujours ce que j'ai commencé ». Le timbre de la voix lui semblait familier, mais elle ne parvenait pas à y associer un visage. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne prêtait pas attention à Ginny qui remplissait son assiette de tourte à la viande, de purée de pomme de terre et de haricots verts. Les appétissants effluves ramenèrent Hermione à la réalité. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle se contentait de repas frugaux et un véritable repas était le bienvenu.

« Comment as-tu fais pour préparer ça sans magie ? Tu n'as pas encore le droit d'en pratiquer hors de Poudlard. Et d'ailleurs comment as-tu fait pour venir ici ?

-Tiens, dit Ginny en tendant une assiette bien garnie à Hermione. Crois bien que ce n'est pas facile de venir chez toi. L'Ordre a installé des dizaines de protections autour de ta maison.

-Quoi ? Comment ont-ils osé ? Je leur avais dit de me laisser tranquille.

-Et tu crois que les Mangemorts aussi t'auraient laissée tranquille ? ricana Ginny. Tu rêves. Enfin, pour faire court, mon père m'a emmené par transplanage d'escorte, ma mère a refusé qu'il prenne la voiture. Et pour le repas, ma mère m'a donné une boîte magique pour mettre la nourriture. Ce sont Fred et Georges qui les ont inventées. Ils ont dit qu'ils s'étaient inspirés d'un truc moldu.

-Les Tupperwares. C'est très ingénieux de leur part. »

Toujours pensive, elle commença lentement à manger. Elle tentait d'apaiser la sourde angoisse qui l'étreignait. Heureusement, la présence de son amie l'aidait beaucoup : son optimisme et son dynamisme avaient toujours été contagieux. Elle décida de changer de sujet :

« Comment se passent vos vacances à tous ?

-On est au Square Grimmaurd. On est trop nombreux pour tous tenir au Terrier. Du coup, on fait ce qu'on veut vu que Maman et Fleurk prépare le mariage. Mais il y a Harry, Ron, Victoire, Emma…

-Qui est Emma ?

-C'est une amie de Victoire et la mienne aussi depuis le Tournois des Trois Sorciers. J'avais fait connaissance avec elle et, comme c'est une amie de Victoire, Maman a accepté qu'elle vienne à la maison cet été. Avec le mariage et tout ça…

-Le mariage, c'est vrai. Cela m'était complètement sortit de l'esprit.

-Imagine l'état dans lequel sont Maman et Fleurk quand elles reviennent du Terrier tous les soirs… In-sup-por-tables. Avec les autres, on passe notre journée dans le grenier, on est tranquilles. Parce que sinon il y a plein de membres qui vont et viennent. Mais ce n'est pas pour déplaire à Ron de passer du temps avec Emma dans un endroit sombre…

-Pourquoi ? Elle lui plaît ?

-Oh oui ! Et tu le connais, il est assez maladroit… Du coup, on s'amuse beaucoup à le regarder rougir et bafouiller dès qu'elle lui adresse la parole. Tu vas pouvoir te joindre à nous, parce que je ne te laisserais pas rester ici toute seule, tu en as ma parole. Viens avec moi, on va préparer toutes tes affaires. Ne cherche pas à t'échapper, cette fois je ne te laisserais pas faire n'importe quoi. Et quand je dis n'importe quoi, je ne parle pas de la soirée. »

Incapable de protester, elle suivit son amie qui la fit se changer et empila toutes ses affaires dans sa valise. Elles descendirent la lourde valise à l'aide d'un Locomotor Barda et elles sortirent sur le perron. Hermione, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait eu son permis, saisit la main de son amie et transplana. Elles arrivèrent dans le hall du 12 Square Grimmaurd, où elles déclenchèrent les cris sonores du tableau de Mrs Black. Etonnamment, personne n'accouru pour faire taire le vieux tableau. Hermione se dit alors qu'ils avaient sans aucun doute réussi à insonoriser les autres pièces afin d'éviter les interventions vocales intempestives. Et elle en eu la confirmation en entrant dans le salon où étaient réunis Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Fred, Georges, Ron, Harry et une jeune fille rousse assise entre Fred et Ron, sans doute la fameuse Emma dont Ginny lui avait parlée. A leur entrée, le silence se fit et tous dévisagèrent les nouvelles venues.

Ce silence laissa à Hermione le temps d'admirer les changements qui avaient opérés dans cette pièce. Loin de l'endroit lugubre dont elle se souvenait, Hermione put admirer la décoration cosy et lumineuse, dont elle soupçonnait Mrs Weasley d'être responsable. Harry se leva le premier, souriant à sa meilleure amie.

« Hermione, je suis content que tu sois enfin là !

-On a cru que tu ne voulais nous voir… ajouta Ron d'un ton boudeur.

-Je suis désolée, j'avais vraiment besoin de me retrouver seule. Mais je suis là maintenant.

-Et à temps pour les festivités, répondit Lupin avec un grand sourire. Bienvenue parmi nous, Hermione.

-Bon, viens Hermione, on va ranger tes affaires dans la chambre. Tu viens Emma ? Demanda Ginny.

-Je vous suis. »

Les trois jeunes filles quittèrent la pièce et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers.

« Au fait, dit Hermione à Emma, je suis Hermione Granger.

-Je sais. Depuis le début de l'été, ils ne me parlent tous que de toi, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Je suis Emma Bellion.

-Je sais aussi, Ginny m'a parlé de toi.

-Par ici, Hermione, lança Ginny de l'intérieur de la chambre.

Quand elle entra dans la pièce, Hermione ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise. A l'instar du salon, la chambre avait été entièrement refaite ; le vieux plancher, les lits miteux, les armoires sinistres, les bibelots poussiéreux… tout cela avait laissé place à une moquette et des lits d'aspect très moelleux ainsi que des nouveaux meubles. Ginny lui indiqua le lit en face du sien et, d'un coup de baguette, ses affaires se rangèrent d'elle-même dans son armoire.

« C'est génial, ici. Ta mère a fait du bon travail.

-Harry voulait que sa nouvelle maison revive, alors il a demandé de l'aide à maman. Et ils se sont occupés du salon, de la salle à manger et des chambres principales.

-Je vois…

-A propos, Hermione, tu n'as pas oublié le mariage de Bill et Fleur ? Tu as pensé à ta tenue ?

-Pas vraiment, non…

-Génial, il va falloir appeler l'escorte pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, soupira Ginny.

-Sinon, pour éviter tous ces chambardements, j'ai emmené deux robes, lança Emma. Je n'ai pas pu me décider, tu n'as qu'à choisir celle que tu préfères.

-C'est très gentil Emma, la remercia Hermione avec un petit sourire. On aura déjà à affronter la foule quand on devra aller chercher nos fournitures. »

La conversation se termina ainsi car Harry les appelait à travers la porte de la chambre. Tous ensembles, ils montèrent au grenier, leur lieu de tranquillité. Encore une fois, Hermione, qui s'attendait à une pièce sombre, poussiéreuse et encombrée de caisses, fut surprise. Cette fois-ci, bien que Molly ne devait pas y être pour grand-chose, ses amis s'étaient débrouillés pour récupérer discrètement quelques meubles pour rendre la pièce plus confortable. Mais elle déchanta vite en constatant que chacun disposait d'une place précise et qu'il ne lui restait qu'un petit pouf à l'allure fort peu confortable. Sans dire un mot, elle s'y installa du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Les autres avaient déjà entamé une grande conversation et riaient aux éclats aux plaisanteries d'Emma. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de jalousie à l'égard de la jeune fille qui pourtant était si sympathique. Après tout, elle avait été absente pour le début de l'été et avait raté de bons instants au sein du groupe. Et elle aurait aimé avoir des retrouvailles dignes de ce nom avec Harry, Ron et Ginny. Mais il lui fallait désormais compter avec le nouvel élément : Emma. Elle se trouva puérile de penser de la sorte, mais elle n'arrivait plus vraiment à contrôler ses émotions depuis l'accident de ses parents. La preuve en était faite qu'elle avait passé ses journées à pleurer et à ignorer tout le monde. Et cette fameuse soirée derrière l'Allée des Embrumes…

« Hermione… Oh, Hermione ? T'es avec nous ? »

Tout le monde la fixait étrangement. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu Ron qui tentait désespérément de savoir ce qu'elle avait fait pendant le début des vacances. Elle répondit vaguement, encore troublée par les sensations fantômes du corps de l'inconnu contre le sien. Elle avait eu l'impression qu'elle aurait pu creuser un peu sa mémoire et y attraper des bribes de souvenirs, mais le retour à la réalité lui avait fait perdre pied. Mais elle savait que ces terribles spectres reviendraient bientôt la hanter.


	4. Chapter 1 :Him

**Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent**

**à JK Rowling. Le reste appartient à Lauriane, ma bêta****.**

* * *

_20 Juillet 1997, 6h02 – Manoir Malefoy._

Drago apparut devant le haut grillage qui délimitait le manoir appartenant à sa famille depuis plusieurs générations. D'un mouvement de baguette, il désactiva le charme de protection qui l'entourait et entra d'un pas décidé. Le halo protecteur se reforma immédiatement derrière lui. A peine avait-il fait un pas dans la vieille bâtisse que des pas précipités résonnèrent.

« Oh, mon chéri, tu es rentré! s'exclama Narcissa Malefoy, en se jetant presque sur lui. »

Il la repoussa avec un agacement difficilement contenu, et aperçut, en retrait, le visage blafard de sa tante, éclairé d'un sourire narquois.

« Eh bien, Drago-chou… se moqua-t-elle d'une voix teintée d'ironie avant de reprendre son ton glacial habituel. Comment ça s'est passé?

- Merveilleusement, répondit-il d'un ton sec, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation.

- Tu sens l'alcool. As-tu bu? C'était imprudent! lui reprocha sa mère, dans un mélange de colère et de tristesse. »

Il ne lui accorda pas un regard de plus et monta quatre à quatre les marches du grand escalier, richement décoré, qui menait au troisième étage - celui de sa chambre. Soulagé de ne croiser ni son père, ni un elfe, ni aucun autre suppôt de Lord Voldemort, à une période où son lieu de vie servait aussi de second QG aux Mangemorts, il s'enferma dans sa chambre. Ne retirant que ses chaussures et sa chemise, il se laissa lourdement tomber en travers de son large lit avec un soupir de soulagement.

Il ne tarda pas à être happé par un sommeil agité de rêves et de cauchemars tous plus insensés les uns que les autres. Seule la présence de la jeune femme aux yeux noisette avec qui il avait passé une partie de sa soirée revenait dans chacun d'eux ; un sentiment pourtant fugace puisqu'il ne parvenait plus à distinguer les traits de son visage, embrumés par l'alcool. Il fut réveillé aux alentours de dix heures par de légers coups frappés à sa porte. Un instant hébété, il se releva lentement en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Un elfe de maison passa sa large tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Maître, commença-t-il en faisant une révérence, vous devez vous préparer. Votre père vous fait savoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en route. »

Il se passa une main sur le visage, chassant les dernières traces de sommeil, puis hocha la tête :

« Très bien. Je vais aller prendre une douche, fais-moi savoir quand je dois descendre. »

L'elfe acquiesça et s'éclipsa en vitesse. Drago se débarrassa de ses vêtements avec une maladresse et une lenteur inhabituelles, causées par son écrasante fatigue. Lorsqu'il se glissa sous la douche, il se sentait encore plus las qu'il ne l'avait été plus tôt dans la matinée, mais, une fois de plus, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que celui de se préparer et d'aller faire son rapport de la nuit. Peu après, alors qu'il finissait tout juste d'enfiler son polo griffé, marqué du blason de Serpentard, l'elfe de maison réapparut.

« Maître, si vous voulez bien me suivre, commença-t-il en s'inclinant. »

D'un signe, le jeune homme signifia son agacement, et le servant s'effaça sur son passage. Il rejoignit l'étage inférieur auquel se trouvait la salle de banquet, réaménagée en salle de réunion. Une longue table s'étirait d'un bout à l'autre de la longue pièce, et un siège, plus haut et plus travaillé que les autres, trônait à une extrémité. Son père l'attendait devant la porte, nerveux et les traits tirés par plusieurs nuits sans sommeil.

Il lui pressa l'épaule, mais le jeune homme se dégagea. Il avait été un temps où Drago vouait à son père une admiration infinie. C'était un temps où, à ses yeux, Lucius Malefoy pouvait et savait tout faire, un temps où c'était un homme fier et élégant. Un temps révolu. Drago avait grandi et avait vu l'homme pour lequel il avait le plus de respect sombrer peu à peu suite au retour de Lord Voldemort. Ils se joignirent tous deux aux autres quelques privilégiés attablés ; sa mère, sa tante, son oncle, et deux autres partisans du Mage Noir. L'assemblée était silencieuse, et seule Bellatrix affichait un sourire impatient, jusqu'à ce que deux formes noires n'apparaissent. Rapidement, Drago distingua les corps de deux hommes vêtus de noir, puis leurs visages. Rogue prit immédiatement place à droite du Seigneur des Ténèbres alors que tous baissèrent la tête, jusqu'à ce que la voix froide de leur maître ne résonne.

« Mes amis, aujourd'hui est un jour de fête. Sachez que la mission d'hier a été un succès, dit-il, adressant un mouvement de tête dans la direction de Drago et de Rodolphus. »

Ce dernier s'inclina en retour alors que le plus jeune resta de marbre. S'en suivit une réunion qui sembla infinie à Drago. Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers la soirée de la veille. Les morts. L'alcool. La fille. Malgré ses efforts, il ne parvint pas à se souvenir de son visage, ce qui l'exaspéra au plus haut point. Son visage avait dû laisser paraître plus que nécessaire, puisqu'une voix le fit sursauter, à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Drago? susurra Voldemort, mielleux. »

Tétanisé, le jeune homme ne broncha pas. A son grand soulagement, Rogue, qui le fixait de son habituel regard noir impénétrable, intervint.

« Je suis sûr que Drago n'attend que de rejoinder son lit, Maître… Après tout, il est resté éveillé toute la nuit, devant se mêler à… »

Il interrompit sa phrase en cours de route. Un silence s'installa, puis :

« A quoi pensais-je? Drago, mon cher, pars, je t'en prie. Repose-toi. Nous n'avons pas besoin de toi ici, de toute façon. »

Le jeune homme bafouilla un remerciement et se leva avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas raidi. Il venait de rejoindre sa chambre lorsqu'un bruit de transplanage le fit sursauter. Il fit volte-face, baguette en main.

« Wow, doucement Malefoy, c'est juste moi, se défendit le jeune homme qui venait d'apparaître, mains en évidence. »

Plutôt grand, athlétique, brun et légèrement mat de peau, il semblait avoir un ou deux ans de plus que Drago, mais l'éclat malicieux dans ses yeux révélait le grand enfant qu'il était vraiment. Tyler Greenwood était le voisin des Malefoy, et ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un meilleur ami pour Drago.

« Je sais bien que c'est toi, déclara le garçon aux cheveux clairs, impassible, de sa voix glaciale. Je me demandais juste quel sorte de sortilege pourrait te dissuader définitivement d'apparaître dans ma chambre.

- Très drôle, ironisa Tyler. Tu connais déjà la réponse : aucun. »

Il abaissa ses paumes de main et prit ses aises, comme si il avait été dans sa propre chambre.

« Alors, comment s'est passée la fête, après mon départ? s'enquit-il. »

Drago avisa un plateau en argent sur lequel se trouvaient quelques fruits, des biscuits et une théière. Réalisant qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille au soir et qu'il mourrait de faim, il bénit en silence son elfe de maison, rangea sa baguette et croqua dans une pomme avant de répondre.

« Bien. En fait, je voulais te remercier de t'être esquivé avec ces deux blondes, parce que je ne serais jamais parvenu à mes fins sinon. »

Tyler haussa un sourcil amusé, attendant plus amples informations. En guise de réponse à sa question muette, Drago lui lança le soutien-gorge qui traînait sur son bureau. Le jeune homme éclata de rire.

« Je vois. Belle prise, commenta-t-il, malin. Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Bref, à part ça, j'ai un petit truc pour toi. »

Il tira de sa poche un flacon transparent, qui contenait un liquide fortement semblable à du Polynectar.

« C'est vraiment ce que je crois? interrogea Drago, les yeux écarquillés. Tu sais à peine faire bouillir de l'eau, Ty, comment as-tu pu réussir à faire du Polynectar ?

- Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est bon, je ne l'ai pas fait moi-même. J'ai payé un idiot de Serdaigle pour qu'il en fasse pour moi. On a qu'à dire que c'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire! expliqua Tyler, tout sourire. »

Issu, tout comme Drago, d'une famille de sorciers au Sang Pur, son père était une des figures les plus influentes du Département de la Justice Magique et il était pour cela précieux aux yeux de Voldemort. Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que Tyler suive ses traces. Tête en l'air, inconséquent et immature, le garçon, également étudiant de la maison Serpentard, se fichait de son éducation comme de son premier hibou. A ses yeux, la seule chose qui importait, c'était le Quidditch. Même la remontée au pouvoir du Mage des Ténèbres ne semblait pas vraiment le préoccuper, tant qu'on ne le privait pas de son balai. L'argent était ce qui lui servait à obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

« Tu as un mois de retard, souligna-t-il, sarcastique.

- Je peux pas croire à quel point tu peux être rabat-joie, Drago Malefoy. Mais j'ai une idée qui pourrait te remonter le moral. »

L'air ravi de Tyler ne rassura pas vraiment le Serpentard. En général, lorsque son meilleur ami avait une 'petite idée', ils finissaient tous les deux dans la bouse de dragon. En revanche, c'était vrai, cela réussissait presque immanquablement à le faire sourire. D'autant qu'à Poudlard, avec Rogue, ils étaient presque intouchables et pouvaient se permettre de dépasser les limites. Il y avait toujours un idiot dans le coin pour porter le chapeau à leur place…


	5. Chapter 2 :Her

**Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent **

**à JK Rowling. Le reste m'appartient hormis quelques phrases empruntées**

**au tome 7 d'Harry Potter.**

* * *

« Hermione, lève-toi vite ! Il faut qu'on se prépare. »

La jeune fille grogna et tourna le dos à Ginny qui la secouait pour la faire se lever. Ils s'étaient couchés très tard la veille avec l'enterrement de jeune fille de Fleur, mais ce jour-là était le jour du mariage et courte nuit ou non, il ne fallait pas être en retard. Quand on disposait d'une salle de bain de taille moyenne pour huit personnes, il n'était pas envisageable de se lever au milieu de l'après-midi.

« J'arrive, laisse-moi encore une minute.

- Descends à la cuisine, il y a un brunch qui t'attend. Emma et moi, on prend la salle de bain tant qu'il est encore temps. »

Cette minute lui fut réellement nécessaire car elle dormait extrêmement mal, toujours très troublée par la fête de l'Allée des Embrumes. Ce n'était toujours que de faibles sensations, profondément ancrées dans son cerveau. C'était encore et toujours cette même terrible ritournelle qui l'habitait.

Soupirant, elle se redressa, enfila un pull et descendit à la salle à manger d'un pas traînant. La maison fourmillait. Mrs Weasley courait dans tous les sens, paniquée à l'idée de n'être toujours pas partie au Terrier. Harry et Ron la saluèrent rapidement en montant les escaliers précipitamment, sans doute effrayés par la frénésie de Mrs Weasley. Hermione s'installa à côté des jumeaux, qui devaient être les seuls à appréhender la situation calmement. George lui en expliqua la raison :

« On a mis au point une poudre Beau Sorcier. Tu t'en jette une pincée au visage…

- Et tu te retrouves aussi parfait que nous le sommes en cet instant. Plus qu'à enfiler nos nouvelles robes de soirée. »

En effet les jumeaux étaient véritablement resplendissants. Hermione leur souri et commença à se servir un peu de porridge et quelques scones à la marmelade. Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim et picora un peu son porridge, sans toucher aux scones, qui semblaient pourtant délicieux. Galants, Fred et Georges attendirent qu'elle ait terminé pour quitter la table.

Quand elle remonta à l'étage, Ginny et Emma étaient en train d'arranger leur coiffure devant le miroir de la chambre. Elles pressèrent Hermione dans la salle de bain où elle prit une douche rapide, en partie à cause de la température relativement basse de l'eau. Elle se maquilla ensuite et, en voyant l'état, qu'elle jugea lamentable, de ses cheveux, retourna dans la chambre pour demander de l'aide aux filles. Emma avait déjà revêtu sa robe rose crème et aidait Ginny à fermer la sienne. Tout comme Gabrielle, elle portait une robe bustier rose pâle.

La robe d'Hermione l'attendait à côté de son petit sac en perle mauve, sur le lit. Elle n'eût pas besoin de formuler sa requête que, déjà, les deux furies se jetaient sur elle pour l'asseoir devant le miroir. Elles regardèrent les cheveux d'Hermione et se lancèrent un sourire entendu. Après nombre de lotions et de coups de baguette, les cheveux d'Hermione furent réunis en une longue tresse négligée sur le côté.

« Parfait ! Vas enfiler ta robe maintenant, lui ordonna Ginny. Départ dans dix minutes. »

Hermione derrière le paravent pour enfiler la robe lilas qu'Emma avait eu la gentillesse de lui prêter. Elle était formée de plusieurs couches de mousseline vaporeuse qui voletaient délicatement autour d'elle quand elle tournait sur elle-même.

« Ginny ! Cria une voix qu'Hermione reconnue comme celle d'un des deux jumeaux. C'est toi qui a vidé toutes nos réserves de lotions pour les cheveux ?

- On en avait besoin, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Tout le stock ? Vous aviez besoin de tout le stock ? s'énerva Fred.

- Hermione a quelques problèmes capillaires. Vous n'avez qu'à en refaire. »

Fred et Georges dévisagèrent Hermione qui leur fit un sourire désolé. Mais ils ne semblaient plus vraiment en colère. Ils échangèrent un regard complice et se retirèrent sans un mot. Au rez-de-chaussée, Mrs Weasley leur cria de descendre. Un dernier et rapide coup d'œil au miroir et les jeunes sorcières rejoignirent les autres dans la salle à manger.

« On va prendre la Poudre de Cheminette, c'est le plus sûr. Et puis on a des rouleaux magiques pour nettoyer la suie au Terrier. »

Un par un, ils entrèrent dans la cheminée où ils disparurent dans les flammes vertes. Dès qu'ils arrivaient dans le salon du Terrier, Mrs Weasley les tiraient de la cheminée et passait son rouleau sur les vêtements de chacun. Après qu'elle soit à son tour passée sous le rouleau, Hermione se dirigea vers le jardin. Devant elle se dressait un immense chapiteau blanc qui avalait tout à la fois le jardin et la cour. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur et découvrit deux colonnes de bancs bordant une allée recouverte de pétales de roses blanches. Repérant Harry, qui avait pris l'apparence d'un cousin Weasley, elle se glissa à côté de lui sur la deuxième rangée de banc à droite. Devant eux se trouvait Ron, qui semblait déjà s'ennuyer ferme. Mais quand Emma vient prendre place à côté d'Hermione, sa mine ennuyée s'illumina soudain et il lui adressa un léger signe de la main avant de se mettre à rougir comme une tomate bien mûre quand elle lui répondit d'un grand sourire. Ron fit mine de se retourner vers elle pour lui parler, mais la musique commença et tous les invités se levèrent. La cérémonie commençait.

Hermione n'avait jamais assisté à un mariage magique et elle s'aperçu, à son plus grand bonheur, que les cérémonies étaient bien moins longues et austères que celles des mariages moldus. Quand ce fut terminé, le sorcier qui officiait leva sa baguette et les bancs ainsi que les pans du chapiteau disparurent pour laisser apparaître un chapiteau bien plus vaste. Ils se trouvaient sur la piste de danse, plusieurs tables rondes réparties dans l'espace libre. A l'endroit où l'autel se trouvait précédemment, se trouvait une scène sur laquelle se trouvait un orchestre magique. Les invités libérèrent la piste afin que les jeunes mariés puissent effectuer la première danse. Alors que quelques couples les rejoignaient sur la piste, Ron lorgna avec avidité la main d'Emma sans faire de mouvement vers elle. Hermione le poussa légèrement pour qu'il avance vers elle. Mais le malheureux trébucha et bouscula Emma qui l'aida à se rééquilibrer en saisissant sa main.

- Tu veux danser, demanda-t-elle. Je te servirai d'appui, ajouta-t-elle avec malice.

Ron, pour toute réponse, rougit violemment et la conduisit vers la piste ignorant Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred et Georges qui pouffaient derrière eux. La joyeuse bande alla s'asseoir à une table un peu plus loin. La musique changea et certains couples quittèrent la piste car le rythme était bien plus rapide. Emma et Ron, eux, restèrent, mais il semblait que le jeune homme restait uniquement pour sa cavalière.

Hermione détourna le regard et des images oubliées s'imposèrent à son esprit. La même musique mais dans un tout autre endroit. Un endroit qu'elle souhaitait effacer de sa mémoire et pourtant dont elle voulait se souvenir. Les sensations remontèrent jusque dans son corps. Des mains puissantes qui caressaient ses hanches. Des lèvres sur son épaule. Une langue forçant le passage de sa bouche. Son corps s'embrasa et elle revint à la réalité. Elle s'était levée sans s'en rendre compte et ses voisins de table la dévisageaient étrangement.

« Je… euh… j'ai vraiment trop chaud. Je vais sortir prendre l'air. »

Sans attendre, elle se dirigea d'un pas raide vers la sortie la plus proche. Dehors, elle s'appuya conte un repli du chapiteau qui, contrairement à un chapiteau moldu, était rigide. Elle inspira profondément et souffla doucement. Elle répéta l'exercice pendant quelques minutes, mais sa température corporelle n'avait pas l'air de revenir à la normale. Au contraire, maintenant qu'elle était seule, son esprit vagabondait d'autant plus et les sensations les plus honteuses allaient refaire surface quand Ginny se planta devant elle, une mine inquiète. Elle posa sa main sur le front humide de son amie et lui dit :

« Tu es brûlante Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Ce n'est pas normal… non c'est injuste. Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'obsède comme ça ? Je fais tout pour ne pas y penser…

- L'alcool magique fait beaucoup de dégâts chez ceux qui n'y sont pas habitués. Viens avec moi, Maman doit avoir une potion qui pourra t'aider à tenir le coup, au moins jusqu'à la fin de la fête.

- Attends ! Regarde… »

Emma et Ron venaient de sortir discrètement du chapiteau et se dirigèrent vers la maison.

« Mais tu sais, disait Ron en lui ouvrant la porte, c'est une petite maison, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.

- J'ai envie de la visiter, mais si tu n'as pas envie, je demande à un de tes frères. Moi je voulais vraiment le faire avec toi.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit uniquement intéressée par la maison, chuchota Ginny avec amusement.

- Mmm..

- Oh ! Excuse-moi. Cela t'ennuie d'utiliser ta baguette ? Ce serait dommage que Ron rate le coche par notre faute.

- Accio potion de Mrs. Weasley. »

Quand la potion atterrit dans ses mains, Ginny lui précisa qu'il fallait prendre une petite gorgée uniquement, si on voulait éviter au mieux les effets indésirables. Dès qu'elle avala le liquide, elle sentit la potion qui la rafraichi délicieusement. Elle rangea le flacon dans ce petit sac en perle et suivit Ginny à l'intérieur. Elles passèrent à côté d'une table où étaient assis deux jeunes hommes roux, sans doute des cousins Weasley. Mais son regard s'attarda sur l'un d'eux. Sa posture nonchalante et hautaine lui rappelait quelqu'un. Elle allait demander à Ginny son identité quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler sur sa droite.

« Et voilà ma chambre, dit-il sur un ton embarrassé. Elle est très petite et la goule dans le grenier fait un peu de br…

- C'est génial, la coupa Emma en s'asseyant sur son lit tout en laissant son regard se promener dans la chambre.

- Euh, je… euh… merci, bredouilla-t-il.

- Je suis épuisée, dit-t-elle en s'allongeant en travers du lit. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dansé comme ça. Ça ne t'ennuie pas qu'on reste un peu se reposer ?

- N-non. Je n'ai jamais trop aimé ce genre de grandes fêtes de toute façon, mentit-il.

- Tu peux venir t'allonger, tu sais. Je ne suis pas si grosse que ça.

- Oh… certainement pas… tu es loin d'être grosse, dit-il en s'allongeant sur le flanc. Tu es… tu es… parfaite.

- C'est gentil… tu n'es pas mal non plus tu sais, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire.

- Ne te moque pas, dit-il d'un ton boudeur.

- Je ne me moque pas de toi, Ron. Moi aussi, je te trouve parfait, murmura-t-elle tout en se rapprochant de lui. Tu es drôle, compréhensif, gentil, très mignon et… extrêmement attirant. »

Elle posa sa main gauche sur son torse et le jeune homme sembla comprendre. Il se pencha doucement vers elle, comme pour bien graver l'instant dans sa mémoire. Ses lèvres se joignirent à celles de la jeune fille qui poussa un soupir langoureux. Son baiser était doux mais quand Emma sentit le jeune homme se détendre et elle sourit contre ses lèvres avant de la faire basculer afin de se retrouver à califourchon sur lui, position équivoque qui éveilla le désir du jeune homme. Timidement, ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches graciles d'Emma, par-dessus sa robe. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans ce genre de situation avec une fille et cela le rendait à la fois nerveux mais également désireux d'aller plus loin.

Délicatement, Emma fit glisser se lèvres le long de sa mâchoire pour arriver au lobe de son oreille qu'elle titilla avec sa langue. Il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un grognement de plaisir alors qu'Emma rit légèrement. Se montrant plus audacieux, il souleva sa robe pour caresser ses fesses. Retrouvant ses lèvres, elle se plaqua contre lui, sentant qu'il devenait plus audacieux et bien plus désireux d'aller plus loin. Elle agrippa ses cheveux roux comme si elle voulait pouvoir être plus proche de lui. En retour, Ron plaqua le bassin de la jeune fille contre le sien et elle sentit son érection contre son intimité. Avec un sourire mutin, Emma prit sa baguette qu'elle agita souplement et ils se retrouvèrent en sous-vêtements. Ron sourit et se pressa de lui retirer son soutien-gorge.

Il caressa son visage en souriant et ses doigts descendirent le long de sa nuque qu'il massa un instant. Il n'osait ni regarder ni effleurer la poitrine de la jeune fille mais le sourire rassurant qu'elle lui offrit fit son effet et il admira les deux globes blancs, si délicats avant de les frôler du bout des doigts comme de peur d'être trop rude. Voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas si fragiles, il les massa avec un peu plus d'ardeur. Emma ferma les yeux avec délice, offrant sa poitrine au jeune homme, savourant les sensations voluptueuses qu'il lui procurait. Prenant peu à peu confiance en lui, il approcha ses lèvres de son téton gauche, l'embrassant timidement. Il parcourut son corps de tendre baiser, la couchant sous lui pour mieux lui prodiguer ses caresses.

Elle sentait l'excitation monter en elle et se doutait qu'il en était de même pour lui. Elle libéra son bras droit pour frôler son torse et posa sa main sur son boxer. Il se raidit quelque peu, non habitué à ce genre de contact, mais se relâcha rapidement, profitant à son tour du contact agréable, s'autorisant lui aussi à aller découvrir le sexe de la jeune fille. Il l'effleurait doucement, mais la culotte le gênait et il pensait avec raison qu'elle ressentirait mieux ses caresses sans elle. Il la lui ôta donc et Emma en profita pour se débarrasser également du boxer. Ron se sentit rougir devant leur nudité à tous les deux. Emma prit le sexe du jeune dans sa main, effectuant des mouvements de va-et-vient qui le fit soupirer de plaisir. A son tour, il reprit ses caresses étonné de la moiteur et de la chaleur du sexe de sa partenaire. Timidement, il introduisit un doigt dans son vagin, la faisant gémir. Elle lui lança un regard empli de désir.

Il se positionna entre ses cuisses, le stress commençait à monter, mais les yeux d'Emma lui firent oublier ce léger malaise. Il posa son pénis à l'entrée du vagin de la jeune fille et l'interrogea une dernière fois du regard avant de la pénétrer lentement. Quand il fut entièrement en elle, elle poussa un long soupir de plaisir. Il commença à se mouvoir doucement en elle, sentant des vagues de plaisir parcourir son corps. Il commençait à avoir de plus en plus chaud. Elle le colla à elle en l'enlaçant de ses bras. Front contre front, elle le dévisagea jusqu'à ce que son orgasme explose, le laissant haletant, les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il ne put que lui sourire.

« Tu es si belle, Emma, chuchota-t-il en caressant sa joue.

Pour toute réponse, elle l'embrassa. Soudain, des cris se firent entendre à l'extérieur, les coupant de leur bulle de tendresse.

Elle s'éloigna de Viktor après avoir passé un bon moment à discuter de banalités. Elle avait certes gardé contact avec lui par hibou postal, mais c'était plus agréable de parler face à face. Mais elle avait changé depuis la fin de la sixième année. Elle envoyait moins de courrier. Et elle ne souhaitait pas spécialement avoir des nouvelles de lui. Lui aussi avait changé. Elle l'avait senti conquérant, comme si elle était son premier trophée, pas le plus beau, mais sa première victoire. Sa notoriété avait sans doute finie par avoir raison de sa modestie et de sa simplicité. Toujours était-il qu'Hermione, si elle avait fait mine d'être heureuse de le revoir, elle était bien loin de cet état d'esprit, trop occupée à s'occuper d'elle-même pour se préoccuper de la carrière de joueur de Quidditch.

Elle retourna s'asseoir à la table de ses amis. Il ne restait plus que Luna et Georges. Les autres étaient tous en train de danser, excepté Harry, assis quelques tables plus loin avec Muriel, la tante des Weasley. Georges se retourna vers elle, sans doute pour lui proposer de danser, mais un lynx argenté atterrît gracieusement au milieu de la piste. Les danseurs se stoppèrent devant cette apparition inattendue. Quand le patronus ouvrit la gueule, la voix grave et profonde de Kingsley en sortit :

« _Le ministère est tombé. Scrimgeour est mort. Ils arrivent ! »_


	6. Chapter 2 : Him

**Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent**

**à JK Rowling. Le reste appartient à Lauriane, ma bêta****.**

* * *

_1er Août 1997, 16h14 – Le Terrier._

« Sérieusement, Tyler?

- Quoi? s'enquit celui-ci en relevant la tête, la bouche pleine de gâteau.

- J'ai participle à de nombreux de tes plans douteux, mais là… C'est, c'est… Wow. Le summum. Probablement une des pires idées que tu aies jamais eu, grommela Drago pour la quinzième fois de la journée. »

Enfoncé sur sa chaise dorée, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, il observait d'un air renfrogné et légèrement méprisant le comportement de son ami. Celui-ci se goinfrait allègrement de mets en tous genres, qu'il ramenait du buffet central. Il se contenta de soupirer à la remarque du jeune Malefoy, tout en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « cas désespéré ». Drago détacha finalement son regard de son meilleur ami, et jeta un regard autour de lui. Le chapiteau blanc sous lequel ils se trouvaient était soutenu par plusieurs mâts autour desquels s'entrelaçaient des guirlandes de fleurs blanches et or. Il s'était attendu à pire. A vrai dire, Tyler avait refusé de lui révéler leur destination, et lorsqu'ils avaient transplané sur la colline surplombant la maison – si tel terme pouvait être employé – des Weasley, il avait été à deux doigts de le tuer sur place. Mais il lui avait fait miroiter monts et merveilles : de l'alcool et de la nourriture à gogo, des jolies filles sur leur 31, et de quoi se moquer des Weasley pour le reste de l'année… Au final, l'alcool était de mauvaise qualité, et donc imbuvable, la nourriture écœurait Drago rien qu'à la regarder, la plus jolie fille de la soirée était la mariée, et ce minable de Ronald était introuvable.

« Rien que ce déguisement est parfaitement ridicule, cracha encore Drago. Je me sens sale… Impur.

- Tu es tellement casse-pied, Drago, lança Tyler avec son éternel ton détaché. Je te le dis : leur famille est tellement nombreuse que personne ne viendra nous ennuyer pour nous demander d'où on vient.

- Ce n'est pas le problème. »

Drago regarda avec dégoût la robe de seconde main que Tyler lui avait forcé à enfiler pour « se fondre plus facilement dans la foule ». Il s'était avéré que tout le monde, même la mère Weasley, avait fait l'effort de s'habiller convenablement ce jour-là, et portait des robes de soirée neuves. Mais ce n'était pas le pire, loin de là. Une horrible tignasse rousse avait remplacé ses cheveux blond soyeux, et son visage avait changé de forme pour s'allonger. Ses yeux, d'ordinaire d'un bleu très clair, étaient à présent verts, et ses joues s'étaient remplies. Apparemment, Tyler avait attaqué deux moldus aux cheveux roux qu'il avait croisés dans Londres et leur avait volé une mèche de cheveux à chacun. C'était absolument répugnant, d'après Drago.

« Eh, regarde par-là, l'interpella Tyler, le tirant de sa bouderie. »

Discrètement, il lui désigna la piste de danse. Là, il avisa Viktor Krum, le célèbre joueur de Quidditch.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il était un ami de leur famille, déclara Tyler. »

Drago haussa les épaules:

« Il connaît Fleur Delacour depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait eu un… coup de cœur pour Granger. En parlant d'elle, je pense vraiment que c'est bizarre qu'elle ou Potter ne se soient pas encore montrés, conclut Drago, intrigué. »

Il termina d'une gorgée son verre de Whisky Pur Feu lorsque Tyler fronça les sourcils :

« D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas elle qui est en train de danser avec Krum, là? questionna-t-il, incertain. »

Drago reporta son attention sur eux et manqua de s'étouffer. En effet, il s'agissait bien d'Hermione Granger, dont l'éclat de rire suite à une remarque de Krum parvint jusqu'à eux. Drago la reconnaissait à peine. Cheveux lisses, maquillée, elle portait une robe petite robe fluide couleur lilas et des chaussures à talons qui mettaient en valeur sa silhouette avantageuse. Bouche bée, il l'observa se mouvoir un instant. Quelque chose en elle était différent. Quelque chose d'autre que son style vestimentaire. Elle croisa son regard et il baissa les yeux, soucieux de ne pas se trahir, ou attirer l'attention. Personne ne devait jamais savoir qu'ils avaient assisté à ce mariage.

« Drago? appela Tyler.

- Hein? Euh, oui, oui, c'est elle. Je ne l'avais pas remarquée. »

Tyler n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre. Il fut interrompu par deux jeunes femmes qui s'étaient approchées de la table.

« On peut s'asseoir? demanda la première avec un léger accent français qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Drago.

- Toutes les autres tables sont prises, et la plupart d'entre elles par des personnes âgées, précisa son amie en grimaçant. »

Elle ponctua sa réplique d'un grand sourire charmant ; l'arme parfaite pour achever Tyler qui s'empressa de tirer la chaise la plus proche de lui :

« Le plaisir est pour nous, mesdemoiselles. »

La première, brune de taille moyenne, aux cheveux courts et à la peau claire, s'installa face à Drago alors que son amie, plus petite et à la peau plus matte, s'asseyait à côté de Tyler.

« Beauxbatons, c'est ça? », s'enquit Drago, son regard planté dans le sien.

Elle hocha la tête, visiblement aussi peu loquace que lui, alors que son amie babillait déjà bruyamment avec Tyler. Il avisa le sac qu'elle avait déposé à ses pieds, sur lequel était représenté le drapeau anglais, et un sourire fin étira ses lèvres.

« Joli sac. »

Elle leva la tête dans sa direction et sembla capter l'éclat de malice qui s'était allumé dans son regard. Elle lui offrit un sourire en coin, accompagné d'un « Merci » discret.

« Alors, tu vas me dire ton nom ou… attaqua-t-il, en se penchant vers elle. »

Le sourire malicieux de la jolie étudiante étrangère s'agrandit.

« Tu ne seras pas capable de le prononcer, dit-elle, un brin moqueuse.

- C'est un défi ? s'offusqua-t-il gentiment, tout à son jeu de séduction. »

Elle laissa échapper un éclat de rire enfantin. Elle lui plaisait.

« Non, du tout. Je m'appelle Camille. »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Keumil? Bah, c'est facile.

- Camille, corrigea-t-elle.

- Cämill? »

Elle sourit de façon compatissante.

« Qu'importe. Et voici Mélanie, ajouta-t-elle, avec un signe de tête en direction de l'autre jeune fille. »

Il lui jeta un regard en coin – Tyler semblait l'apprécier.

« Et toi ? continua-t-elle. »

Il hésita un instant. Etait-ce sûr de lui révéler son véritable prénom?

« Tom. Je m'appelle Tom. C'est Matthew, mentit-il finalement, parlant assez fort pour que Tyler l'entende. Il lui fit comprendre d'un regard que c'était le cas.

- Alors vous êtes amies avec Fleur? reprit-il, pour ne pas laisser la conversation se faner. Elle hocha la tête.

- Oui et non. Je veux dire, on la connait, on se connait depuis nos 11 ans, mais on est surtout amies avec Gabrielle, sa sœur. Et nous sommes venues voir notre amie Emma, expliqua Camille, désignant rapidement une jeune fille, un peu plus loin, qui semblait en grande discussion avec Ron. »

Ainsi donc, il était là, lui aussi.

« Mais pour être honnête, c'est plutôt… rasoir. »

Le sourire de Malefoy s'agrandit. Décidément, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Il s'apprêtait à lui proposer de s'éclipser, il lui aurait offert une visite guidée du Chemin de Traverse, mais une succession rapide d'événements l'en empêcha. Une boule de lumière bleue s'écrasa au milieu de la piste de danse, provocant le silence général. La voix de Kingsley s'en éleva.

_« Le ministère est tombé. Scrimgeour est mort. __Ils arrivent ! »_

A peine le Patronus s'était-il évaporé qu'un mouvement de panique remua l'assemblée. Les uns courraient pour retrouver leurs compagnons avant de transplaner, les autres tiraient leurs baguettes et se préparaient au combat.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? s'exclama la dénommée Mélanie.

- Ecoutez-moi, vous devez partir. Maintenant! les pressa Tyler, détachant ses mots.

- Retournez à votre hôtel ou ailleurs. Juste, disparaissez, ok? Je suppose que vous avez entendu parler des Mangemorts, appuya Drago. Camille fit oui de la tête. Bien, je peux donc vous dire que vous n'avez pas envie de les rencontrer. PARTEZ! »

Baguette en main, les deux jeunes femmes disparurent au milieu de l'agitation générale. Plusieurs formes noires atterrissaient déjà parmi les convives, et les sorts fusaient. Drago et Tyler échangèrent un regard.

« Chez moi, lança simplement Drago, et ils disparurent. »


End file.
